The reproduction of low frequency sound in a vehicle can be difficult, mainly due to the need to generate significant levels of volume velocity, combined with the practical limitations on the dimensions of the vehicle speaker system. For a speaker system that utilizes a sealed enclosure, the enclosure volume should be large enough to avoid raising the transducer unit's resonance frequency. For a speaker system that utilizes a traditional ported/vented enclosure, the enclosure dimensions should be large enough to obtain the desired output from the port. Both of these approaches usually face implementation challenges due to the cabin space required to package the enclosure. Some more recently advanced systems use a transducer with a vented duct to control low frequency sound in a vehicle. However, these ducted transducers can introduce an additional challenge, namely the introduction of exterior noise into the vehicle cabin via the duct.